


Suddenly I Sea

by adventursplorer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Environmental Scientist Bellamy, F/M, Finns a dick, Get away, Island of Terra, Marine Biologist Clarke, Not classic bellarke, as per usual, island au, wicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Island of Terra, Clarke has gotten as job at the ARK Labs as a Marine Biologist. She's decidedly moved there away from her mother who she can't stand, to then months later meet Bellamy Blake the new Environmental Scientist. </p><p>He comes a few months after she has, uncovering her darkest memories and secrets in only days of knowing her. Clarke wonders how she trusts this guy so much with such little time from them meeting, but yet she still tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I walked out of the water to my awaiting neighbour, an old man named Jackson who had become family to me in the past few months of moving to my almost secluded island. I was sent here on a Marine Biology trip, to an island by the name of Terra. I lived by myself away from the bustling small town, on the beach.

My work was mainly off shore with a friend of mine called Wick but I had to go into the research lab once a week to drop off coral samples to the two dorky almost-but-most-definitely-not twin lab assistants by the names of Monty and Jasper and a girl from the island called Raven. Monty and Jasper were the funniest guys that you could imagine and gave most of the locals the time of their lives when it came to comedy night and Raven, well we have a long story that allowed us to become the bestest of friends.

I reached the porch where Jackson handed me a tray covered in banana leaves. "What's the occasion?" I ask him stepping inside the house, leaving the door open with my foot so the old man can follow me in.

"Ah, nothing my young flower. It's just a lovely day and the missus decided to make your favourite meal." He tells me taking a seat on one of the couches I have facing the sea.

"Tell Mrs Sahel that I say thank you so much Jackson." I say taking a seat to the side.

"Clarke my dear, when are you going to find yourself some young love? There are plenty of island boys that are willing to propose to you on the spot, and they've never even met you!" He exclaims suddenly throwing his hands up. I am taken aback by his surprising question and stare at him in slight disbelief as the old man radiated as much energy as the Sun his small sentence.

I then laugh at the look on his face and he gives me a sincere look, "I just don't see what is so good about being in a relationship. It's a label and requires so much commitment." I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, that may be so but there are benefits like the feeling of love, and things that we'll put into the category: Other for now." He says with a slightly mischievous look on his face, insinuating a joke. It takes me a second to figure what he meant by the 'Other' category but I finally get it and cringe at the thought.

It's not like I haven't done it, but it didn't mean I was happy about myself when I did it. All because of the damn Finn Collins that had to go along and ruin everything that we had by telling, or more rather, me finding out that he was already in a relationship with one of the islanders who was Raven, had gone to the mainland for a year trip to do charity work. As soon as Raven found out and a whole load of shit went down, Finn left much to our relief.

Jackson notices my hesitation and puts a hand on my knee, "It's alright child. You don't need to think about all the horrible things to do with that retched boy. He never had a place on this island in the first place." He tells me and I put my hand atop his and squeeze, "I never liked him right from the start." He then grumbles. "I should be going, and don't forget your diner Clarke." Jackson tells me getting up slowly and walking to the door.

"Thank you for everything Jackson, you and your wife have done so much for me over the past few months." I say to the man as he takes the step down to the walkway that link our houses together. He nods and smiles, waving a small goodbye behind him.

Its midday so I put the food he brought for me in the fridge and decide to take a walk into the town and maybe visit the boys and Raven at the lab. I walk through the mud ridden streets watching as kids run across playing tag.

I smile when a ball comes running my way, I pick it up and hand it to a small girl with tanned skin and blue eyes. "Thank you Clarke!" She yells behind her and I make a mental note to try and learn all the names of the islanders because they all know me. I look around and notice fresh mangoes on a stand by Murphy who is deeply scowling at everyone who passes by. I walk up and pick up a mango before fishing out the exact price for it, handing it to Murphy and giving him a kiss on the cheek stepping back to see a new slightly formed smile. "These mangoes aren't going to get sold if you scare away the customers."

I turn around to hear him yell, "Bye Clarke." with a laugh at the end. I return the goodbye continuing on pathway. Further down the road I notice an unfamiliar face. He's tanned, freckled with dark hair, extremely toned and most definitely not an islander at a closer look, although he could pass for one. He looks around confused and then at the phone in his hands, lost.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, smiling slightly at his surprised face. "You look a bit lost and new." I say and see his eyes darken slightly.

In a snarky tone he says, "Yeah, well I am." I cross my arms over my chest and start to turn to walk away. Not before I get one last look of him caving and giving up his snappy grumpy face "Sorry." He mutters with a sincere look on his face, "it's just not been a very good day so far and now getting lost really just did it for me."

I take one look at him and then stick out my hand, "Clarke Griffin." I say and he shakes it eyes sparking in slight recognition at my name.

"Bellamy Blake. You're the Marine Biologist on this island aren't you and daughter of the world wide known surgeon Abby Griffin?" He tells me releasing my hand and then scratching the back of his neck.

I nod with a slight glare when he mentions my mother's name, but soften up as I know he doesn't know about my mother so why should I give him grief for it. I then say, "I'm guessing you're going to be stuck around here for a while, if you're the new Environmental Scientist. Where are you headed to?" I ask as he smiles leaving his hand resting on the back of his neck so that his bicep is fully flexed, making it almost impossible not to look. I somehow manage to tear my eyes away as he meets mine.

"The Terra Ark Labs. Apparently next to the Dropship of which I have no clue where that it." I say and laugh as he looks down at his phone receiving another text and grunting slightly.

"I'm on my way there now, you can meet the crew." I watch him as he peels his eyes off the screen with a slight scowl that's easing off his face. I couldn't help myself but ask for the fun of it and maybe my own curiosity, "Girlfriend troubles?"

He gives an exasperated sigh and looks at the screen once more before locking it and shoving it in his pocket then ruffling a hand through in his hair. "I wish. Try sister that is dating a man almost 6 years older than her, and I haven't even met the guy."

"Sounds like such a hardship." I say and smirk at the dark look he gives me, obviously not in the joking mood for the touchy subject.

"So what's the great Abby Griffins daughter doing out here in this unluxurious life? I thought all the rich people stuck together." He says as we walk.

I send a slight scowl his way, he doesn't know me and he doesn't know my story. "I'm not like the other rich people, some of us actually have morals in life other than where they stand in society." I retort back.

He looks down at me with raised eyebrows, "Whatever you say." He says in a disbelieving manner.

"What makes you think you can judge someone from what their parent is like or what their background is, because you do not know me, and you don't know what I've been through." I tell him, raising my head a little bit higher.

"We all have our own stories. I'm sure yours isn't that bad, considering not having to struggle with money." He says narrowing his eyes.

He doesn't know the first thing about me and I slow down to an almost stop. "My world has never revolved around money, in fact I was cut off from my family's supposed millions that everyone thinks we have. I make my own money and I make my own life, my mother's money does not define who I am." I glare at him making sure that he's shut up.

He seems slightly taken back by my short outburst, but I keep walking not looking back to see if he's followed me. I feel someone next to me so I assume he is, we walk in an uncomfortable silence for 5 minutes until he breaks it, "Look Clarke, I've grown up with nothing and in my experience it was always the rich people that took advantage of my sister and I not having much. I have a habit of assuming the worst in people before getting to know them and I guess I did that with you." I waited for the apology that was to come and glanced over at him, he looked like he was struggling for the right words. "Sorry." He says quickly and ducks his head down in slight embarrassment.

I just shake my head with a small smile forming from his uncomfortableness. He looks up and notices, trying not to smile as well but I can see his resistance. "What?" He accuses me playfully as if we didn't just have an argument.

"It's nothing." I say quickly, allowing the smile to break through into a small grin.

"Come on, you can't not share the joke." He tells me smirking.

"You're not really one to say sorry are you?" I say and the smirk on his face drops into a small smile.

"I gave up saying sorry after my mother died, I had nothing to be sorry for so I never said it." He tells me, raising his eyebrows and rubbing the back of his neck.

We make small talk as we walk, then same small girl that I returned the ball to ran up to me with a chain of flowers in her hand. "Clarke, I made this for you. Now you can be a princess." She yells at me screeching to a halt when she finally reaches me completely ignoring Bellamy beside me. I crouch down and allow the pretty girl to put the wreath in my hair, and then stick an extra flower behind my ear that smells distinctly of frangipani. She then looks up at Bellamy and says, "Clarke is very pretty isn't she, she is the princess of Terra."

Bellamy looks amused, the whole grumpy act gone replaced by a look of adoration for a lack of words to describe his emotions. "She is very pretty," He says looking down at me, and I can't help but feel myself blush at his compliment, also disregarding all his rudeness from earlier. The little girl giggles and offers up her hand to the highly intimidating man, "I am Lexa."

"Bellamy." He says smiling even more and taking her dainty hand in his.

"Are you and Clarke boyfriend and girlfriend?" She then asks linking her hands in front of her and shuffling her feet around. I feel slightly stunned at the question, as well as feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"No, Bellamy and I aren't dating Lexa." I tell the little girl as I hear Bellamy stifle a laugh.

"Well I think you should." She tells me and I raise my eyebrows at that, then turn her around ushering her back to her friends who call her name, easily distracting her from Bellamy and I.

"Sorry" I apologise tucking a stray blonde piece of hair behind my ear and taking the flower out, only to twirl it around my fingers as we keep walking.

"Nah, it's ok. But when were you going to tell me that I should call you Princess instead?" He blatantly flirts with me and I look up willing myself not to blush under the sideways glance he gives to me.

"Very funny Bellamy." I say getting a warm feeling as I hear him chuckle beside me.

"I am indeed Princess." I roll my eyes and we continue to the lab.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We walk into the lab and I think it's empty but then an explosive sound rings out and I rush into one of the more secluded labs where I see Monty, Jasper and Raven all standing around a broken test tube with black smudges lacing the surrounding desk.

Jasper offers me an apologetic smile, while the two behind him look down in guilt. "At least it wasn't the main lab this time, imagine what Sinclair would say." I say smirking as their faces turn from guilty to relief. Bellamy still stands next to me with curiousness written all over his face.

"Guys, this is Bellamy, he's the new environmental scientist. He's going to be coming out on the boat with Wick and myself. Bellamy, this is Raven, Jasper and Monty." I say pointing to each one who gives a sheepish smile and a small wave, well Jaspers was more of a salute.

Bellamy gives a curt nod to each of them and then smiles generally. "If you want, I...we can give you a tour of the place," Monty says nudging Jasper who stands to attention after curiously inspecting the broken glass on the desk.

"Yeah that'd be great. See you Princess" Bellamy says looking at me with raised eyebrows and a hint of a smirk allowing Jasper and Monty to lead him out of the room, with Jasper quietly muttering something about the experiment that they were doing and Monty telling him to shut up.

Raven gives me the look that signifies exactly what I'm thinking and then she fans herself. "Damn the temperature went up as soon as he walked in the room."

"Raven you have Wick, lay off it." I say and slide onto one of the countertops that doesn't have shattered glass and acid dripping off it.

"I'm not talking about me Clarke. You guys hit it off pretty well and what's with the 'Princess' because I am feeling the tension rising" She says sliding up next to me in her new brace.

"Nice brace, I'm guessing you gave into Wick's pleas and moans" I say knowing that I'll change the subject as even through her tanned skin, I can see her face go slightly red.

"He's nice Clarke, better than Finn ever was." She says and I nod my head and take her hand giving it a squeeze.

"I accept him, as long as I can be your maid of honour, flower girl and bridesmaid." I tell her earnestly and she laughs throwing her head back in that way that makes me think my jokes are the world to her, even though I know they're barley funny also reassuring me that she is my best friend.

"I was going to give Jasper the job of the flower girl and then Monty was going to be the bridesmaid. Maybe Bella-what's-his-name can be the priest. Wick can have old Sahel as his best man." She sits there as if planning out her whole disaster wedding as I cry with laugher at the thought of Jasper skipping down the aisle in a dress with his lanky arms throwing flower petals as Monty cheers him on.

We sit there talking for another half an hour before the boys return with Wick, who is in a deep conversation with Bellamy about something mechanical or engineering related as Monty and Jasper chat up a storm about something incoherent. Bellamy passes me a quick smile as Wick walks in stopping the conversation with Bellamy to stand next to Raven, "Wrench Monkey." He greets her.

"Wick," She replies, only holding the straight face long enough for him to break out into a large grin.

I lean close to her as Wick continues his conversation with Bellamy, "So you were telling me about tension and nicknames?" I furrow my eyebrows and feign ignorance when she slaps my arm playfully.

*****

The lab had quietened down, Raven and Wick had left together Monty and Jasper were preparing to go and Bellamy stood to the side watching them pack up their crap on the couches. "Where you staying tonight?" I ask walking up him.

"On that couch, right there." He tells me pointing out the large one in the middle.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I'll go see if I can find any places around the island that are for sale or if there's a hotel." I laugh and shake my head.

He gives me a confused look for a second, "It's just that you won't find a place here, they're all occupied. You can build a house if you can find an empty plot of land." I say in an amused tone.

He gives me a crude look and then watches as Monty and Jasper leave before starting to shift, "I have a free room, plus my neighbour cooked me dinner for two" I offer and give him a look of sympathy, "I know how uncomfortable those couches are, my first week was spent on them before my exboyfriend-ish person let me bunk in his place, which has a spare room." His confused look deepens and I wave a hand away, "Long story."

"Yes." He answers picking up his bag, I raise my eyebrows in question at his statement. "I'll take the spare room Princess. Guess you can't get rid me that easily" He puts a joking tone on with the smirk that is becoming his trademark sign.

"You know you can call me Clarke." I say grumbling as I pick up my small rucksack and turn towards the door.

"You know that's not going to happen." He says and I can feel the smirk burning into the back of my head as we trek down the stairs to the outside of the setting sun and waves along the shore.

I smiled to myself, because today seemed better than I thought it would be and what made me so surprised was how easy he was, like after trying to explain something I wasn't necessarily comfortable talking about, he just let me drop it without asking for an explanation or pressing me to further discuss it.

I decided I liked this guy despite the argument we had in the morning, even though I basically knew nothing about him. I felt some weird form of trust for him, like I could open up about things that Raven didn't even know about.

*****

I sat down on my couch as I entered the house, Bellamy seemed to be taking his time outside but finally ambled through the door with his army backpack. I made a mental note to ask him about it, or maybe I wouldn't if it was a touchy subject.

I pointed him in the direction of the room that had nothing but a ready made bed and empty drawers. I switched on the TV waiting for the reception to pick up and loose the static. When it finally did it was a rerun of Hawaii 50, Bellamy heard the theme tune playing and popped his head out from the doorway grinning like an idiot. I smiled back and beckoned him to the chair. "Give me one minute." I hear him briefly say back.

A few seconds later he came flying out of his new room in sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and I couldn't help but notice the biceps and every other muscle in his chest that I hadn't seen earlier were shown easily due to the tightness of his shirt. I withheld the urgency to fan my face at that moment because I knew it was flushed, but instead focused my attention on finding the topless scene of Steve McGarrett in the intro.

We sat there for three hours, having eaten dinner in the process, making small comments and conversation about the series which was turning into a marathon by the looks of it. I yawned to express my tiredness and Bellamy stretched out his legs in front of him, "Guess its bedtime Princess." He tells me and I get up and brush off my shorts.

"Is the Princess thing ever going to stop Bellamy?" I ask him and then realise that I've only known him for a day, and here we are talking as if we are old friends.

He seems to realise something off and then smiles a genuine smile at me that makes insides feel fluttery. "Night, new roommate backslash Princess." He yells out from behind him, walking away as I turn rolling my eyes, walking to my room with a slight skip in my step due to the great day I've had today.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, he's settled in. They keep teasing each other with a few breakouts of arguments but nothing serious (*basic Bellarke ramble*) until...

I wake up to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen and all I see is the black and think that Finn is back. I run into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Bellamy who turns quickly at my sudden entrance. "I thought you were a morning person, but I didn't know you were this much of a morning person." He looks slightly concerned.

"Shit sorry, it's just..." I put my hand to my head to try and sort out my thoughts and slow my racing heart.

"Long story. Sugar and Milk?" He says turning back to the coffee maker when I nod. I stand there looking confused at him until he turns around with a second mug in his hand and passes it to me on the way out to the porch. I decide that I'm going to tell him, because 'long story' won't hold forever.

I follow him and sit right next to him on the two seater putting my feet up and resting the mug on my knees. "I owe you an explanation for that." I start.

"It's fine-" He starts saying.

I cut him off and say "No, I have to tell you because there's going to be a lot of that long story that follows me around, and you are just going to be left in the dark the whole time." 

He nods taking a sip of the coffee, "That exboyfriend-ish person I told you about yesterday, his name is Finn. When I arrived on the island, he had been here for five years already. We got to know each other and pretty soon after that we were dating." I look over at him and he watches the waves in front of the house taking the occasional sip of the coffee.

"He was my first love and everything basically." I say and take a slow sip, "but then I found out that he had a girlfriend who was Raven." His eyes widen slightly and he looks down at me, I continue, "She arrived from the mainland from doing charity work and he had thought that he would never see her again. But instead she returned to him only to see he had other attachments formed to me, I tried to push him away and Raven could see that but he would not let me go, I finally snapped and with the help of Raven, we managed to get him off the island. And when I heard you making coffee this morning, I got worried because that was something that Finn did for me when we were together."   
He has a slightly disgusted expression and looks down at me, "He sounds like such a jackass." I laugh and his face softens into a smile. 

"What would you like to do today?" I ask him changing the topic.

"Can we go out to a few of the sites that we can get samples from?" He asks knowing that we would have to do something work related and at his suggestion, I'm sure I lighten up with a grin on my face because he smiles a bit more. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I chuckle and look out to the rising sun over the water, the oranges and mixing with the shallow light blues and green of the sea. "We can head out at ten, so in an hours time. I'm not sure Wick will be up until then though." I say mesmerised by the washing of the waves on the shore.

We finish our coffee in silence and I take his cup into the kitchen leaving him out there, he follows in soon after and heads into his room. I notice that the previous nights dishes are all clean and stacked on the side. I head to my room and pull on my bikini, seeing Bellamy already wading into the water with the same idea as myself.

As I came closer to the water, I kept my eyes on his tanned back taking it the sun shining glittering off the fresh water on his back. "They say great minds think alike." I say to him and he turns his head over his shoulder slightly, for me to see the classic smirk.  
I dip under the water and swim past him relishing the cool water moving over my body cooling me down from the morning sun. 

"So Bellamy, tell me a bit about yourself." I say turning wading in the water only a few meters away from him.

"Well Princess what would you like to know?" He says dipping his shoulders into the water. 

"I saw the army bag, how come you decided to leave home and pursue saving our dammed country. Don't you have family?" I ask catching him slightly off guard.

"I joined the army for one tour, so that my little sister could go to college. She's the only family I got, and can apparently take care of herself, as she's told me many times before. Other than that no one. Parents aren't in the picture, mom's passed away and dad was never there in the first place, I've only got Octavia." He says giving me a sad smile. "What about you? Don't you have your mom and dad, like I'm still confused why you would leave that life when you have so much there?" I send a dark look his way but he doesn't seem to register it, or does and doesn't care about it.

"That's basically another long story, but short story is my mom did something which caused my dad's death and I couldn't look at her for another day, so when the opportunity came along I left home with no doubts as well as leaving the fortune of family that my mother has." I tell him shrugging in the water, waiting for the 'I'm Sorry.' 

"Good for you" He tells me, with a nod of his head and a lopsided smile. "And thanks so much for letting me crash here. How should we split the rent, know that I know that you aren't actually rich." He asks in a joking tone, and I'm glad that he has because no one ever would make a joke like that knowing my mom.

"You don't have to pay for anything because the accommodation is paid by the labs." I tell him swimming forward to stand next to him, looking out to the vast blue sea in front of us.

"I guess we're both running away from something." He tells me suddenly moving his hands in the water out in front of him. 

"I hope it never catches up." I look up at him and just at that moment I hear a small ringing sound coming from my bag on the beach.  
I step away from Bellamy and run onto the beach, picking up the phone and putting it to my ear without seeing who it was. "Clarke..." my mother's voice echoes around my head for a few seconds.

"I told you never to call me." I say before taking it away from my ear, I hear her yelling to wait down the other end of the phone and know that it must be really important because the last few times she's tried, I put the phone down and she didn't put up a fight.  
I press my ear to the phone again to only hear muffled crying, "What mom?" I bite at her.

"It's about Wells, I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. I'm sorry Clarke, he passed away this morning. It was a school shooting, and he jumped in front of a small girl in order to save her life and got hit. I'm so sorry." She then breaks down into tears, I drop the phone from my ear and hang up on her, letting the phone drop into my bag.

I feeling the prickle of tears in my eyes, all the emotion just hitting me at that moment. The build-up of my walls I have are slowly crumbling around me.

Bellamy sense something comes further up the beach to see the first tear tumble down my cheek. "What happened? Who was it?" He asks immediately.

"My mom, she called to tell me... my best friend just died." I say and it makes it even more real that I didn't have Wells anymore. He was gone, and I didn't even say goodbye.

Bellamy looks at me for a brief second, absorbing the tears now streaming down my cheeks and then pulls me into a hug, I feel the warmth coming off him and the wetness from the sea mixing with the salty tears.

I sunk down in the sand my knees weakening, but he still held onto me. I cried for about a good half an hour, and finally calmed down noticing Bellamy's circles on my back and his face pressed into my hair. I pushed back slightly so I could see him better and wiped the tear streaks from under my eyes, "I'm so sorry, I don't think is what you want on your first day of the new job." I say and sit on the sand not pressed against him anymore.

He gets up and offers a hand in silence. I take it and he pulls me up and with a stone face tells me, "I don't care about what I want, I know I only met you yesterday and know that you've got issues with your family and all, so I am going to offer my support as a shoulder for you to cry on, or someone to confide in for anything. You don't have it easy, most of us don't but we don't all have someone we can fall back on, I am here for you to fall back on. Okay?" He then smiles softly, I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my face into the crook.

He takes a second but finally wraps his arms around me, pulling me in closer. "Okay." I say muffled into his body. His arms tighten for a second and from then on all I want to do is to run from my past so far that it doesn't come after me, so that I can just forget it. "And we are still going out on the boat today. Let me just call Wick to wake him up." I say distracting myself and letting go of Bellamy and ignoring the slightly doubtful look on his face. 

"Fine, but if you need a break from the day, just tell me and you can have your own time or whatever you want." He says and then starts walking up to the house after I give him a small nod and a slightly forced smile.

I pick up my bag as he starts walking away and follow after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later I stood on the boat, pointing to another near site where we wear going to be situated in a few days time. Since Wick was still asleep, Bellamy had offered to drive and so it was just the two of us, which I did prefer with all that had happened in the morning.

We were getting on really well and the flirting had been take to the next level as we now knew more about each other and I actually found out he wasn’t who he seemed to be when I first met him. I was surprised because Bellamy didn't seem to be one for relationships, he was more like a one night stand kind of guy.

He came and stood next to me, bumping my shoulder as he looked at where my finger was pointing. "Nice spot, the water seems clearer here than all the other spots."

"It's known as the Crystal Pathway or _Crystallus Via_. It's the clearest spot around." I took the basket of flowers I collected and brought up the small paddle board from the side of the boat placing it in the water.

Bellamy grabbed the second one, understanding what I was doing. I passed the basket to him as I stripped to my bikini and jumped into the water. He passed me the basket as soon as I was sat on the board.

He placed his in the water and jumped in, then got onto the board. We waded out further into the water away from where the boat was drifting. We didn't need to worry about currents taking it away because the sea was still.

I had the basket on my lap and started placing flowers in the water letting them drift over the clear water. Bellamy sat quietly next to me watching as I neatly let one float away after another. It was my goodbye to him, letting his soul be free from the chains of the heavy weight of this world. I let the flowers float away, letting my grief leave with them.

I then turned on my board and laid down on my back letting the cool water wash onto the board as it rocked, letting my shoulder blades and lower back get wet. Bellamy still sat on his board watching the flowers drift off. “It isn’t fair you know?” He says barley a whisper.

“What’s not fair? Life?” I question shifting my head so I could look up at him.

“Well yes, but the fact that something that keeps you grounded has to then be ripped from you, to leave you lost and hopeless. When I lost my mother, I had no clue what to do. I was seventeen left with an eleven year old kid. My mom was supposed to take care of us, not me. I had other plans, I had a life, and I still had my mother but as soon as she died, everything went to hell. Octavia had to pull a lot of weight at the start until I could finally get my bearings with the whole parenting thing. Your dad, I’m sure was the same.” He looks down at me and I nod slowly looking back up at the sky.

“It just means we find new things to hold us down, to help us find our way back to who we really are.” I stare blankly ahead of me thinking of who I actually was, and if there was anyone that could actually help me find out.

“Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.” He says to himself, finally laying down on his board as well.

“Why did you join the army?” I ask him again.

 “I was never the kid that didn’t want to do things, I was the dare devil child that always got himself into trouble one way or another. Whether it be protecting Octavia, or just having one of those days when I felt like I needed to pick a fight. It followed me after my mom died, I would go out to bars, get drunk and do stupid shit.” He stopped for a second and I immediately knew what ‘stupid shit’ shit meant, he was basically telling me he was a one night stander.

 “When Octavia finally opened my eyes that I needed to start being a guardian to her, I tried to find ways to get money to get her into college and the only way I could find was the Army. From then on, everything changed when I became a solider, I did my duties and I respected the people around me. Nothing is ever simple though, one of the weeks we had gone several days alone with no back up, constant firing and bombs being rained down on us. My whole unit was wiped out, I didn’t do enough to save the people that saved me. When back up finally arrived, I had blood everywhere. It mostly wasn’t mine, but it was my units. And you want to know what the worst thing is?” He asks me turning his head towards me, meeting my intense gaze.

He moved his thumb over a messy scarred area on his side “I came out with this and nothing else. When my tour was over, the nightmares would never stop. Octavia told me I had PTSD, which could be a possibility but all I want to do is to forget.”

“Don’t we all.” I say thinking about forgetting about my whole family, forgetting about my dad death, about my mother, Wells. All of them.

Bellamy surprises me by taking my hand and squeezing it, “I’m glad I got to meet you Clarke. I admit when I first met you, I thought you were some snobby rich kid but as soon as that kid ran up to you with a crown of flowers, I knew you were different. You have a good heart, and I think it’s taking an effect on making me want to be a better person.” I look over at him in surprise. He glances at me quickly, then that devilish grin is plastered on his face and he rolls off his board pulling me into the water with him.

I surface with him laughing and he smiles at me, he tucks a wet strand of hair behind my ear. Suddenly I fell this feeling tugging inside me, like a hint of light breaking through or like a breath of fresh air. I slowly tread water, and I move closer to him as he wraps his one arm around my waist pulling me closer. I put one of my hands on his chest, using the other to help me tread the water.

Closer now I can see the freckles on his cheeks and the small droplets of water on his eyelashes, my heart starts racing at the new feeling. I never felt like this with Finn, with him I had a weight on me, but now just in this moment with Bellamy I feel like it’s been lifted.

Sure he’s only been here for about a week, but in that time I’ve managed to find that I can understand what he’s been through. He’s been through hell and back and has managed to come out slightly wounded on the outside, but on the inside he’s had a war rip through him and he’s done it all for his little sister.

I’ve done everything for my father, even though he may be dead and going through his death was my war. I still feel like I have to follow my heart and dreams because that’s what he wanted me to do, telling me that ‘you had to be who you were and do what you wanted to do.’ Those were his last words to me. I block out these thoughts and think of the moment right now.

A million thoughts run through my head as Bellamy inches closer to me and seals the gap between us, I take a second to respond to his lip and move mine against his finally getting into the same rhythm.  My mind goes blank, all thoughts and worries disappeared for the time being.

He tasted like the salt from the sea and liberty from the chains that had been holding me down. I felt like I was breaking all sorts of rules just by kissing him and it felt great, and it’s like, suddenly I see what it means to be unrestricted from being held down. I rush of fresh air hitting me and allowing me to breath after having being held captive by my own emotions. This was new, and this was something I wanted.

*****

“You did what?” Raven shrieked at me in the lab, earning her a disproving glare from Wick who was sitting at a computer looking at blueprints which I would never be able to make out.

“Don’t give me that damn look,” She looks over her shoulder at him sending the glare she received back, “Damn engineers.” She mutters under her breath.

“Damn mechanics.” He says loudly enough so she can hear it, making she scramble around for something to throw at him and settling on a pen, hitting him right on the back of his head. He completely ignores it and carries on working.

I watch Raven with amusement as she turns around with a slight scowl on her face. “Don’t you give me that look Griffin.” She tells me and stalks past on her new brace, hitting her elbow on the door on the way out.

“There’s a door there wrench monkey!” Wick yells from his computer.

“Shut up Wick! Clarke come, we are still not done with this conversation.” She yells back irritably and I follow her out chuckling slightly.

“What happened, tell me everything.” She says as she settles on one of the couches propping her leg onto the coffee table in front of her.

“We were talking about stuff, and getting to know each other. He pulled me in the water and we kissed.” I say simply, not mentioning just yet the whole story of my morning.

“Wow, does he know about Finn?” She asks with raised eyebrows and a cautious look, which then makes me change my mind about telling her.

“Yeah, I told him this morning after I freaked when he was making coffee because I thought it was Finn making me coffee.” I say to her and she takes my hand understanding my fear.

“What did he say?” She then questions.

“He told me the Finn sounded like a jackass.” I tell her and watch as she puts on a small smile. “Raven I need to tell you something else.” I say deciding that I also wanted to tell her about Wells.

She knits her eyebrows together in concern as the humorous moment passes. “Wells passed away today, but I know he’s in a better place. I’m not going to his funeral.” I tell her and she gives me a sympathetic look.

“Are you sure?” She asks me.

“Yeah, I’ve let go, I’ve made my peace and I know that where he is now, is way better than what is down here.” I tell her and she nods giving me a hug.

“Where is Bellamy now, oh and does the kiss mean you are going out or what?” Raven asks me changing the subject back.

“I don’t know, and he’s in one of the labs with Monty and Jasper talking about something very sciency.” I tell her and she gives me a smirk.

“So he’s smart and really attractive.” She says wiggling her eyebrows at me, Wick then chooses this time to come in, only hearing the last sentence with a jealous look on his face as he knows we were talking about Bellamy.

“What’s got you down Wick?” I ask as he ignores us with a sour look on his face. Raven looks up at him with a look of concern.

“Nothing.” He grunts and fetches something from the fridge.

The look on Ravens face deepens and then says “Kyle, we’re going out for dinner tonight yeah?”

“Maybe you should take Bellamy instead, considering he’s smart and really attractive.” He quotes her, in a snarky tone.

“Excuse me?” She gives him a sharp look, “Kyle Wick, if you do not come to dinner with me tonight, I am kicking you off this island myself. You and I always have dinners on Friday nights, am I understood. Oh yeah, and one more thing, Bellamy and Clarke have kissed, so you can put the thought of Bellamy and myself out of your mind. Plus I like someone else.” She says and dips her head down, avoiding my eyes staring at her and Wicks smile growing on his face.

He shakes his head and walks past Raven giving her a cheeky wink on the way out. I try to hold my laugh in but it breaks out and she glares at me which makes me laugh even harder. She then gets up and follows Wick out as I start singing the childhood ‘make fun of’ song of Kyle and Raven sitting in a tree. As soon as she’s out I pick up my bag and sift through it to find my note pad, which is more of a drawing pad.

I take out a pencil and start sketching parts of today’s events, I do half of Bellamy’s face, with his eyes and the water droplets on his eye lashes, the prominent freckles on his cheeks and nose.

I then draw The Crystal Pathway with the flowers drifting in the water, adding the tips of Bellamy’s and I’s boards at the bottom of the page. I’m finishing one of the more detailed flowers when Bellamy walks in, he drops down next to me and looks at my drawing as I finish the last petal. “You’re really good Princess, I should get you to draw me.” He tells me and then kisses my cheek. I blush at the sudden sign of affection and then smirk.

“How do you know I haven’t already?” I tell him shoving the book in my bag and smiling at him mischievously over my shoulder.

He laughs and pulls me closer to him leaning in for a kiss. It’s a slow and nice feeling, my heart rate picks up speed, even though I know it isn’t the first time we’ve done it. I smile against his lips and kiss him once more before picking up my bag and beckoning him to follow.

We get back home and settle on the couch, I pull on my pyjamas and sit down on the couch with my knees up next to Bellamy who’s already settled in and put my head on his shoulder, watching an episode of Arrow. He stretches his arm over the back of the couch allowing my head to fall onto his chest.

Somehow during the movie of Interstellar, Bellamy lies down on the couch and I manage to lie beside him with my head resting on his chest. I try and focus on the ever growing confusing movie but my mind betrays me and I look at him, just sneaky glances that he doesn’t see.

He looks down at me, and kisses my forehead. I look back up to him and give him a slight smile and lean up to kiss him, he lowers his head and kisses me slowly and sweetly with a surprising amount of meaning in it. We break for air and he gives me a stupid grin that I quickly kiss off his beautiful face, “I’ve decided that I like you Clarke Griffin.” He says as I place my head back down on his chest staring up into his deep brown eyes.

“I’m glad you do, because I like you too Bellamy Blake.” I say and shift so that I am cuddle closer to him, he wraps his arm tighter around me and doesn’t loosen his grip for a few seconds.

We finish watching the movie and I look up to see Bellamy with the most confused look on his face. “What the hell was that? How? Why? Where?” He asks and I laugh. He moves so that I can get up and I clear the chair putting the dishes away and then bottles in the bin.

Bellamy and I clear the area and when we’re finished, I look out to the dark night sky and tell him that I’m just going outside for a few minutes.

I walk down to the beach and sit on the dry sand a few meters away from the calm water. The stars reflect off the water slightly as the moon shines with its radiance looking like ripples in the water. I could draw this, the perfect picture. I then look up and see the stars, way too many to count.

I lie back and let the cold sand draw me further into my zone. Bellamy walks out and sits next to me, relishing the view before him. It may not be the colors of the vibrant sunset, but it’s more dazzling and spectacular to look at.

He sighs and lies back next to me watching the sparkling stars almost dance across the night sky. Suddenly a bright white flash whizzes over our heads into another realm of the universe. “Do you believe in wishing on shooting stars?” He asks breaking the silence.

I stay silent thinking of how much I could change with one wish, but I would have no clue what that wish would be. “Never mind,” He says after the silence I hold.

“It’s not that I don’t, it’s just I don’t know what I would wish for.” I say after a few seconds.

I feel him shift his head to look at me but I keep my eyes up trying not to think of how one wish could bring my dad back, it could fix my parents marriages. Then I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t have met Raven or Finn for that matter and I wouldn’t have met Bellamy.

I then break my gaze with the stars to look at him and see him give me a sad smile. He pulls me closer so I lie next to him, with my head on his chest. I hear his heart beat and his breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his muscular chest.

I soon fell asleep to the soft sound of the wash of the waves and Bellamy’s heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in the morning on something that doesn't really feel much like sand and then finally orientate myself, knowing that I'm in my bedroom.

I don't remember leaving the beach so Bellamy must have put me to bed. I remember our conversation from last night and smile inwardly. I have a hard time believing that he is a one night stander and has beat up guys just for fun in the past. Out here, on Terra he seems to be who he really is inside that hard outer shell that I had experienced the first day here.

I stay in bed for a few more minutes savouring the Sun streaming through my windows and then I finally shower and change into some clean clothes. I am about to walk out but hear Bellamy slightly whisper yelling down the phone to who seems to be his sister. "No O, I'm not in love. I've known her for a week and she let me crash at her place. Yes for free, no she's not a slut, yes she is nice, yes I do like her. What? She doesn't even have a dog!" His voice raises at the last remark.

"Look O, I'll see you in a few days. Yes you can meet her. Yes she is Abby Griffins daughter, wait did you just Google her?" He asks in a disbelieving tone. "Octavia, it doesn't matter that she's rich and all that. Her mom and her aren't on the best of terms and her dad isn't around, yeah sounds similar doesn't it?" He rhetorically asks her in a stern tone. "Yeah I do O, I really like her. I'm done screwing around and I don't want to mess this up. Ok, I love you too, see you soon." He ends the call with a small sigh which is barely audible through the door.

I choose this time to then come out of my room and see him standing with his shoulders hunched over the kitchen counter. I stand behind him and run my hands up and down his arms, rising onto my tiptoes to place my chin on his shoulder. "Good morning sunshine." I whisper into his ear and see a smile start to form.

"Good morning Princess." He says and turns grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I link my hands around his neck and press my forehead to his. "Sleep well?" He asks then kisses me briefly.

"I wasn't sandy, which was an upside." I say jokingly causing him to laugh. "Thank you." I say softly and return the favour, which then turns into a deeper more passion filled kiss.

It's only been a week, but I've never felt more comfortable in my life than I have with Bellamy. "By the way, my sister is going to be in town in 3 days. She's taking over a job on the mainland, working with kids or something like that. She'll be commuting from here to there on weekends and all." He says watching my reaction closely.

"Sweet, she can have the room you're staying in. You can move into mine.' I say and give him a quick peck on the lips before releasing myself from him and grabbing a coffee mug and filling it. I look back at his shocked expression and smirk.

"Okay?" He says in a questioning tone.

"What? I ask innocently, trying to fight the smile forming on my face.

"I don't know, maybe you're the best person in this world." He says and places his hands on my hips and kisses my cheek. He then steps back and tells me he'll be back in a few minutes with a smile on his face.

I sit down on the couch and check my phone with a few messages, some from people back home sending me their condolences about Wells, and some from Raven asking me if we were going to do something on the upcoming weekend and one from my mother with just a simple, 'I love you.' I contemplate deleting it but then close my eyes and lock my phone ignoring the unsettling feeling.

Bellamy comes back and is grinning even more. He yells out behind him, "Get chan- never mind you look fine. Grab some trainers, we are going out." As he walks into his room.

I stare at the empty spot where he was only seconds ago and shake my head, a smile creeping up onto my face. I get up and slip on a pair of trainers, lacing them up when Bellamy comes out with a white sleeveless Hurley shirt and shorts. He has his trainers on as well.

"Bellamy? Where are we going?" I ask him doing the second set of laces.

"It's a surprise Princess." He says walking to the door and holding it open for me. I step out and look behind me as he locks the door. He gives me a grin then grabs my hand and pulls me along with him at a quick pace.

*****

I soon find myself at a hidden mountain trail. I look at Bellamy surprised and confused. He still has that excited grin on his face, "Jackson." He tells me simply. The old man must have told Bellamy about the trail. "Let's go." He says turning and starting to walk through the slightly dense tree area. I immediately follow him.

We walk for about an hour or so, following the incline of the dirt train. We make small conversation talking about our likes and dislikes, about memories and good times. We break through the tree covered land and look over the cliff that lies a few meters in front of us. It shows the view of the other side of the island, it's the vast blue sea with no forms of obstructions obscuring the horizon.

He comes up behind me and I breathe out a breath of amazement, "It's beautiful." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"It really is Princess." He breathes into my hair and rests his head on my shoulder. I melt into his touch and rest back against his solid form. We stay like this for a minute, soaking in the silence until he speaks up. "Clarke, I've screwed up so much in my life. I feel like I've never done anything right, but now in this short time with you I feel like I've done something right." I turn around in his hold and link my arms around his neck, putting my forehead to his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and just really don't want this to end" He says and I press my lips to his, breaking apart slightly and whispering, "Same" between our lips and then kissing him again.

He tightens his hold around me, bringing me closer to his so that our bodies are pressed together. I take him in, taking in every moment, every touch of his lips to mine, every feeling sparking between up, every beat of my racing heart.

*****

I wake up in the morning to Bellamy tracing indecipherable patterns on my bare back. I cuddle into him further, breathing in the almost familiar smell. "Morning Princess." He says in a low tone and kisses my hair.

"Morning." I say, opening my eyes and looking up at him. He gives me a lopsided smile and presses his lips to mine. My heart picks up speed at the small gesture and I smile against his mouth.

If this is what life is like with Bellamy Blake, then I'm sure I could last a hell of a long time with him. It's only been about a week of meeting one another but I honestly don't care because of how I'm starting to feel about him. It took Finn one day to get me to fall for him and then a second for me to sleep with him so I guess it means that I've improved in my dating life and in my taste of men.

Bellamy keeps tracing patterns on my back, and we stay lying in my bed muttering to each other. Suddenly there's a loud pounding on my door and I look up at Bellamy as he groans. I mimic the groan as I get out of bed throwing on Bellamy's Hurley shirt and my pair of shorts from yesterday and then pad to the door.

Much to my surprise I see Raven standing there with a highly troubled look on her face, which never is a good sign. Her face morphs into surprise once she sees what I'm wearing but quickly reverts back to the worrisome look. "We need to talk, about several things." She says and lets herself in.

She walks into the hallway and looks at the topless Bellamy as he emerges from my room and crosses to his room. "That is most definitely one of the things we need to talk about, but we have a more pressing issue." She tells me and sets down on the couch pulling a file out. "You know how we thought we got rid of Finn for good? Well we didn't and he's coming back bringing a construction company by the name of Mt Weather to take down the island and turn it into a holiday paradise." She flicks through the file showing me surveillance pictures taken of him and the contractors shaking hands and talking with set schematics of the island. I feel my stomach drop.

"Why? What has this island done to him? What have we done to him?" I say weakly and Raven covers my hand with hers, placing the file on the table.

Bellamy comes in and looks at the state of Raven and I, he sends me a concerned look and I beckon him over. He looks at the open file with a confused look before sitting down next to me, looking between Raven and I expectantly.

"It's about Finn." I say and immediately his expression turns cold. "He's planning on taking the island and turning it into a holiday resort or something. He's going to kick off all the islanders, take their homes, destroy the conservation of the forest and reefs and then bring in tourists to destroy what's left." His cold glare deepens and he looks angry. "We can't do anything Bellamy and he's made sure of that." Raven looks between us with the same worried look.

"Where is he now?" He roughly asks us.

"Mainland, he's going to be here in the next four days, if I am not mistaken." She says and rubs her temples.

"We need to talk to him." I tell Raven and see the panicked look flash across her face. As much as I hated to say it, it would be the only way that we could stop him from doing something like this.

"Clarke..." Bellamy starts, unsure about what to say but he can't mask the worried expression that's made its way onto his face. "Are you sure there isn't another way?" He asks, probably mirroring Raven's thoughts.

"None that I can think of right now, but if anyone else has a better plan please suggest it." I say and look at them both expectantly, only to see their faces fall and heads drop down.

Raven stands up muttering about emailing me a meeting date and leaves. Bellamy sits next to me, waiting for me to say something but I'm at a loss for words. Everything was so good, and in a matter of minutes my piece of happiness is just gone.

"Clarke, you know I think it's a bad idea and I know how he made you feel when he left."' Bellamy says puts his hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly I just felt a burst of anger towards everything that's happened and snapped at Bellamy, "You don't know anything of how I felt." I almost shout at him, with tears brimming my eyes. Bellamy looks surprised and hurt at the same time and I immediately regret it. He gets up, removing his hand of my knee, leaving me feeling cold all over. "Bellamy," I say weakly as he turns his back stopping, "I'm sorry." I say and get up to go outside to the porch.

I sit on the steps and burry my head in my hands, trying to contain the tears. The door shuts behind me and Bellamy sits next to me, giving me a slight bit of space. I look up and out to the waves out front, the sun shining brightly. "How could someone destroy this? This is the only place where I have ever really been happy, and now that I am finally happy it gets taken away. Like what's going to happen with the islanders, the people that work here, I'm going to lose Jasper, Monty, Raven and Wick and I'm scared I'll lose you too, you've made me feel more alive than I ever have on this island" I say to him.

"We will figure this out Clarke, I'm going to be right by your side all the way." He says and I look at him. I move over closing the gap between us and rest my head on his shoulder and take his hand.

"Thank you." I say to him and kiss his jaw. He gets up and offers me a hand pulling me up. He doesn't let go, but leads me down to the beach where we walk along the water line.

"Clarke, I just want you to know that ever since I came here, you made me change. I wanted to be a better person for you, and being that better person has made me happier. I haven't stressed much about Octavia, or anything because I've been with you." I keep my head down to hide the blush that's he's created. "I really like you Clarke and I have no intensions of going anywhere. Also I really don't want to screw this up, whatever this is..." He gestures between us and then stops. "You know what I don't want a 'thing' between us," He says surprising me. "Clarke Griffin, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He says stopping and looking at me, I laugh and take his face and kiss him square on the mouth.

"Yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend." I say and kiss him again. He holds my waist and brings me closer to him.

Taking a breath, he whispers "You should feel lucky as you are technically my first girlfriend." And kisses me again.

"Shouldn't it be you feeling lucky that I actually said yes?" I say and smirk against his lips only causing him to kiss me with even more passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages
> 
> Clarke - 20  
> Bellamy - 25  
> Octavia - 19  
> Lincoln - 27  
> Raven - 22  
> Wick - 25  
> Jasper - 19  
> Monty -19

We walk into the labs, Bellamy pressing a kiss to the side of my head before leaving me to go and put his bag into one of the lockers on the other side of the room. I look at the group in front of me, Raven giving me a pointed look, Jasper and Monty arguing over schematics and Wick busy on a computer.

I walk over to Raven immediately and she pulls me down onto one of the couches, “Spill.”

“I don’t know where to start.” I say honestly, sucking in a breath.

“Let’s start with how you slept with him?” She says eagerly, waiting for me to tell her.

“I told you about The Crystal Pathway kiss, he then took me on a mountain trail and we kissed again…” I pause drawing out the suspense and look over at her with a bright smile on her face and, looking at me with expectancy. “When we came back it got very heated, and well yeah.” I finish, not really wanting to share the details of the supposed ‘magical’ night.

“Clarke, he’s a good guy. He’s not Finn, and you guys seem to already know each other pretty well.” She tells me squeezing my hand.

“That’s the same for you and Kyle, you know that right. He really cares for you and goes out of his way to do things for you.” I tell her returning the squeeze as she smiles nervously.

*****

A day later, Octavia arrives. Bellamy had moved his bag into my room, and I emptied a drawer for him to put his stuff in. I just watched as he walked into our new room and the thought then occurred to me that I could be making the same mistake as I did with Finn.

Was I moving too quickly with him? Was this just going to go to hell because that’s what most of my relationships did. Or was Bellamy different? I felt he was, and I feel like he’s adapting to me because he’s never had a girlfriend before, this is the first time he’s been in a proper relationship, but who’s to say he won’t go back to his old ways?

He then walks out of the room and gives me a soft smile. I immediately dismiss these thoughts from my head, he walks over to me where I stand leaning on the kitchen island snaking an arm around my back and placing a hand on my hip and kissing my temple. “What are you thinking about?” He asks me.

“I don’t know,” I start and then decide to be truthful with him, “What if we’re moving too fast?” I say turning in his slightly embrace to face him.

“Clarke, who cares if we are? This…” he gestures between us, “works. I know things about the past are still there, but that isn’t who I am anymore. I met you and something came over me, which I don't want to screw things up because you are special to me.”

He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his solid body. Every doubt immediately removed as I melt into his touch.

“What about what’s happening with Finn? Does Octavia know?” I ask Bellamy who nods.

“She still insists on coming. She’ll be here for a day and a half, then go back to the main land. We’ll head back with her on the final day to see if we can stop him.” He tells me and kisses my cheek before going to finish sorting out our room.

We try and tidy the house a bit before Octavia arrives and go for a swim before we go into town to go and fetch her from the harbour.

*****

Bellamy pulls me along in a rush of excitement through the village. When we finally arrive at the docking station he stops abruptly waiting for the incoming boat that is speeding in from the distance to reach us. He hugs me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder watching the boat drift in and dock.

I immediately notice Octavia, not because of the slight similarities to Bellamy, but as she stands out just like the older Blake with a vibrancy of character that you could notice a mile away. These two siblings haven’t let their demons get to them, they’ve dredged on to become stronger.

Octavia sees Bellamy and I, Bellamy releases me and opens his arms to the stunning girl that comes tumbling towards him. She tackles him and he lifts her up almost crushing her. I watch the exchange, warming my heart. Bellamy looks at me over his shoulder, smiling as he releases Octavia and brings her towards me.

“O, this is Clarke. My girlfriend.” He says proudly and Octavia’s face goes from a gentle smile to a surprised confused face.

She looks at me and then at Bellamy, “What the hell did you do to him? Did you break my brother? He has never in his life had a girlfriend, so you must be special.” Bellamy looks at Octavia with a smile on his face.

Octavia starts jumping up and down and pulls me into a hug then pulls back, offering a hand. “Octavia.” She says smiling brightly.

“Nice to finally meet you, Bellamy’s told me a lot about you.” I say and she looks wide eyed at her brother.

“Right Bellamy, when are you marrying this girl? Oh and one more thing, Lincoln is going to be arriving later today on the later boat.” She says and Bellamy sharply looks at her, I don’t get the silent exchange between the siblings but I stand waiting for them to finish.

“Ok, we best be going.” Bellamy says breaking eye contact with Octavia who has a smug smile on her face. Bellamy picks up her back and we trek back to the house.

*****

We set down and Octavia gets her stuff into her new room for when she commutes from here to the mainland. Bellamy seems really distracted so I pull him out the house onto the porch while Octavia unpacks her bag.

“What’s up?” I say pulling him down onto the steps. He stares at the sand at the bottom of the porch, I take his hand and give it a squeeze to pull him out of his trance.

“Sorry, but I have to meet Octavia’s boyfriend. Like I’ve never met the guy before and I don’t really accept her dating a man that’s like eight years older than her.” He tells me looking up at me with slight anger in his eyes. My hand slides up his back and I start playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, waiting for him to continue. “She really likes this guy, but I feel like he’s taking away my little sister. How stupid that sounds.” He says looking up at the sea out front with a smile.

“Bellamy, I understand why you’re really protective over her but when you have to give the guy a chance. And you can’t say anything about dating someone younger than you, that’s only three years more than you and I.” I tell him and rubbing my hand up and down his back as he leans into my side breathing out a frustrated sign. “Just give him a chance.” I say and kiss his temple mimicking his action from this morning.

He turns to me and smiles, his eyes flick to my lips which I automatically slide my tongue over and lean into him. Suddenly the screen door screeches open with Octavia announcing her presence. “I couldn’t watch anymore of it, sorry.” She says stepping past us and onto to the beach.

“Ok, O where would you like to go?” Bellamy asks her, standing up and offering me a hand to pull me up.

“Well after we pick up Lincoln, can we go and see where you work? And then maybe some of the sights in the area.” Octavia shrugs.

Bellamy has a worried look on his face, because he hasn’t really been out around the town. I choose this time to step in. “Sure, I know a couple places that we could take a look at.” Octavia smiles at me thankfully and nods and we step down to the pathway and into town.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived just as the boat docked in the small harbour. I looked at the passengers expecting a model for some reason, but when Octavia hurtles towards a tanned Islander who looks like a body builder, with intricate tattoos sticking out the hem of his shirt, I was amused to say the least.

Bellamy next to me stood with his mouth agape staring at the man meant to be the petite girl's boyfriend. "Think you can take him?" I can't help but say it with a smirk on my face. Bellamy looks down at me and puffs his chest out then responds with a grunt, shutting his mouth when Lincoln turns to face us with a serious face, with an element of friendliness lingering as he slightly smiles. "Bell, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, this is my dearest brother." Bellamy clutches my hand and I give it a squeeze to tell him that I think Lincoln is alright. He then extends his other hand forward towards the large man to shake letting mine go in the process.

Then Lincoln does something that surprises us all, he takes Bellamy's hand and brings him in for a bro hug, clapping his back in the process saying, "Nice to meet you, Octavia's told me a lot about you. All good of course." Bellamy stands there slightly stunned but manages to say thanks.

I smile at Lincoln, introducing myself, "Clarke, Bellamy's girlfriend." I tell him openly. This causes Bellamy to once again puff out his chest, proud to be called that. Octavia's smile widens at the exchange between all of us and she grabs Lincolns hand and tugs him towards the road we came down, excited to show Lincoln around the place.

Bellamy takes my hand again and leans down for a quick peck on the lips. I smile when he steps back, feeling the butterflies which feel like they're never going away. I hope they don't because Bellamy is the only one that makes them appear and if they go, I'm afraid he would too.

*****

We walked through town, I showed Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy around the small town. We finally reached the Labs where I knew I would find Jasper, Monty and Raven. Wick was on placement for the day collecting samples. Raven ran up to me as soon as we were in and pulled me into a separate room. "Finn is on the Island right now." I was shocked to say the least, I thought he was only going to be coming in two days.

"Where is he?" I asked her urgently.

"East side, making his way to the villages. Word is he's got guns and an army beside him." I put my hand to my mouth in shock. He was going to kill all the villagers, easiest way to get rid of them as the government would only help get rid of the bodies.

I exit the room quickly without saying anything to her, grab my bag ignoring the strange looks from the siblings and Jas and Monty rushing out. I hear Raven yell out, "Clarke, what are you going to do?"

I run as fast as possible to where I see men in the distance, dressed in camo marching into the village centre and lining up the men, woman and children. Fin stands at the head with a machine gun at his hip and a cold stare. He lines up the gun between a man's eyes and pulls the trigger, it doesn't stop. He holds the trigger down swinging it across a line of men, killing them instantly. I scream pierces the frigid air, and I don't realise that after I stop that it was me. I hear footsteps from behind me and don't bother to look because I feel that it's Bellamy.

I look at the massacre before me, my eyes blurring at the sight of the 18 deaths in front of me. Innocent people, they have done nothing wrong and they have lost their lives, their families lost a loved one over some sick selfish bastard's plan of revenge to get me back. Finn watches me and starts walking towards me.

"Clarke," He says, but it sounds like nails being scraped across a chalk board. He reaches out to me, but I flinch back giving him a look of utter disgust. His face turns from soft to complete rage in a second.

Bellamy steps in front of me and pushes me back. "This Island is not yours to take, she is not yours to take. You are a disgrace and have just killed innocent people because you want to build a resort. You killed them. You think that it is ok to just kill people because you want something? What kind of person are you?" He questions Finn.

I decide to answer for him, "You're a monster."

Finn is still angry but is starting to realise what he did. I see the emotions cross his face; anger, jealously, realisation, sadness, guilt. The guilt continues to pile on, all 18 deaths counted and sunken in.

"Clarke..." He starts and tries to come closer to me, to look for forgiveness from me. I once again step away because, it isn't me he needs forgiveness from even though what he's done is unforgivable.

I take my phone out and call the one person I know would have something to say and do about this. A woman named Lexa who owns the islands and reefs. She would know what to do with him.

*****

The men behind Finn looked for him for guidance, but none came. Finn kept his eyes on me, standing still holding the gun. He didn't even react when helicopters started flying into the area and armed men surrounded Finn and his men. Finn did not take his eyes off me and Bellamy eventually had to put me behind him to block out the horrendous scene from my view.

Raven, Wick, Jasper and Monty had finally arrived just as the men were being zip tied and pulled towards nearing SUV's. Finn finally broke his gaze on me and looked at Raven. She looked at the man shaking her head and turning to face away, finding her way into Wicks out stretched arms.

Wick took her in and kept her safe from Finns prying and unmistakable jealous gaze. He then directed the exact stare at Bellamy who just glared back with such hatred. Octavia and Lincoln were nowhere to be found so I suspect Bellamy sent them back to the house.

Finally Lexa exited the SUV she was in and made her way over to Bellamy and I. She had the same cold stare that permanently occupied her face, with a scowl of sorts which made her sharp angles even more prominent.

She walked straight up to Finn with two guards behind her. She held her hand out and one of the men handed her an electric baton. She stared Finn right in the eye and raised the club, the first strike was unexpected. I gasped and stared at the woman wide eyed. The second and third I couldn't watch, so I turned and walked away from them. His screams echoed with each step as I moved away, 7, 8, 9...16, 17, 18. Then complete silence.

I didn't turn back, I couldn't turn back. Then I heard the click of a gun safety being removed and a single gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy held me for what seemed like hours. I was in shock; I knew that but I couldn't do anything about it. I felt empty. 19 people died right in front of me. So much blood, too much blood. Those innocent people were parts of families, they were parents, husbands, wives and children. Anya, the little girl that made me the flower crown was one of the 18.

I sat alone on the beach after requesting to be left alone. I wanted to shut everyone out. I didn't want to be near anyone. I heard shuffling feet behind me and Octavia came and sat next to me.

"I've just been with Raven. Wick has managed to calm her down and they're ok now." She says. "Bellamy's really worried about you, but he's respecting that you need space."

"I'm fine." I say but it feels like a lie slipping out.

"He really likes you, you know. I almost think he loves you. Which is super strange because he's never loved another girl before. To think that someday you could be my sister in law would be weird." She then starts rambling on not knowing what to say.

I laugh, which surprises Octavia and myself. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves Octavia. It's only been a week."

"We'll that's the longest he's ever lasted with someone. Not even joking. I see a wedding on the table and love in the air." She jokes. Bellamy suddenly comes down to the beach saying Octavia's name.

"O, Lincoln needs you." He says and then turns to leave when Octavia gets up.

"Bellamy," I say as he starts to walk back. Octavia continues walking back to the house where Lincoln stands waiting for her on the porch.

Bellamy turns back to me and I beckon him to come sit next to me. We stay quiet but I rest my head on his shoulder and feel the warmth of his hand covering mine. "Thank you." I say quietly.

"For what?" I feel the vibrations of his words against my temple.

"For everything and for understanding." I say and he kisses my head.

"No problem Princess." He replies and I laugh at the ongoing nickname. "Do you want to head inside; it's getting a bit cold." He then asks me.

"Just stay with me for a few more minutes." I request.

He puts his arm around my waist and I snuggle into his warmth watching the sun set go down. I could live with this.

*****

Days went by and the whole island was in morning for the fallen. It was the same memorial ritual that I performed for Wells. Almost the whole Island paddled out with flower baskets, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln included. We sat as one of the elders recited a passage in the language of Terra and followed when the locals stared putting the flowers into the water letting them drift off. Then there was a moment of silence, only the sound of the water lapping around us.

"This moment right here, is the moment we should remember our brothers and sisters. We should never take those around us for granted. You must embrace the moments you have with them." The elder says in English.

I reach for Bellamy's hand and intertwine my fingers with him. He squeezes my and and I look across at him, giving me a gentle smile. I smile back and squeeze his hand back.

*****

That day came and went, most days went by with no hiccups besides maybe the odd massive argument between Bellamy and I. Other than that we made it past two years, Octavia continued to be impressed by her brother's commitment to me and did become more like a second sister.

Raven and Wick finally came to terms with their relationship status on one of their Friday Night dinners where they managed to figure something out and she almost kissed him. Then left quickly and awkwardly, but came back as quickly as she left which then continued to heat up from there.

Now, two years later Wick's planning on proposing to her and she's waiting for the day that he does. I feel like Bellamy make take a bit more time to do so but I don't care. I'm happy where we are and with what I have. I'm grateful that I have such a wonderful person besides me everyday and know he'll be there for the days to come.

I made up with my mom and she managed to come visit me and meet Bellamy. She took the slightly lower than average life I was living like a man and smiled the whole way through it, not complaining once. She really liked Bellamy and even made a joke about marriage to which I glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender.

Octavia managed to get a job in one of the local schools on Terra, and Lincoln moved across with her to help build an extension to the school. They got married last year and a child is next on their list of things to do.

Old Jackson and his wife passed away in the previous two years, leaving their house to me. I allowed Octavia and Lincoln to stay there as it was a bit crammed, all of us staying in my house.

Jasper managed to get a girlfriend, after getting over his initial crush of Octavia. She was a girl called Maya who was touring the island. She came and went, staying for a couple months and then had to leave. Jasper is still licking his wounds with the sad break up they went through.

Monty still as chilled as ever, not really doing much besides maybe growing weed in his back yard, but that is still to be confirmed.

I now sit here on the remembrance of 'that day' with the man I love reading a boring history book on some world war. I play with the curls on his forehead, watching the sea out in front of me. The water calls to me and I remove his head from my lap, getting up and going for a swim to cool off. It never seems to have a winter here, besides a downpour of rain for 2 consecutive weeks. On those days Bellamy and I spend most of the time attempting to find more buckets to stop the leaking roof from flooding our house.

Bellamy comes and joins me in the water, coming up behind me and kissing my sunkissed neck. I feel the comfort of being around him, feel the butterflies that never disappeared even after it being two years of being together. There had never been a day where I doubted him and I don't think I ever will.

"You know my dad would've loved you." I tell him and he looks over at me in surprise as I never really speak about my dad. "He might've even considered you the son he never had." I laugh at the memory of my dad grumbling to me when I chose a pink dress over a blue one, I look at Bellamy smiling fondly at me.

"Clarke, I've been thinking." I turn and face him, linking my arms around his neck.

"Don't hurt yourself." I say and laugh at the grumpy face he makes but kiss it off. "What were you thinking?" I ask him seriously.

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. I relax into his touch. "Would you like to get married?" My eyes shoot open to see his mischievous ones looking back at me.

"Would I? Is that a stupid question? Of course I would." I laugh feeling happy tears rising up. I kiss him and he pulls me closer allowing me to wrap my legs around him.

Of course he would propose at the most unexpected time. Not at some romantic dinner or outing. He would do it right at home whilst we weren't even properly clothed without a ring. And you know what, I didn't even care. I was about to 'officially' spend the rest of my life with the man I loved the most in this world.


End file.
